Order of the Clear Sky
A cavalier who belongs to this order seeks to preserve, defend and expand the Barony of the Zodiak and its holdings. The cavalier seeks to bring unity of mind and purpose to all the various inhabitants and races of Clear Skies Cove- believing that its diversity is its strength. Edicts The cavalier must accept any missions requested directly by the baron or his council if he is physically able. He frequently extols the virtues of Baron Mitan to his allies and must not abide disparaging or seditious speech against Baron Mi’Tan or the actions of Clear Skies Cove made by his allies. If the cavalier witnesses such behavior, he must correct it immediately. If the offending party refuses to apologize and recant, the cavalier and the ally make opposing charisma checks. If the cavalier succeeds, he reports the offense to barony officials upon his return to Clear Skies Cove, and the offender loses 1 barony rep. If he fails, he is shaken for 1 week. Challenge Whenever an order of the clear sky cavalier issues a challenge, allies of a different race than the cavalier receive a +1 circumstance bonus on attack rolls against the target of his challenge whenever he is threatening the target. This bonus increases by +1 for every 4 levels the cavalier has. Skills An order of the clear sky cavalier adds Knowledge: Local and Knowledge: Nobility to his list of class skills. An order of the clear sky cavalier adds half his cavalier level to all opposed charisma checks. Order Abilities A cavalier that belongs to the order of the clear sky gains the following abilities as he increases in level. Terrain Adaptability (Ex) At 2nd level, an order of the clear sky cavalier chooses a favored terrain from the list of ranger favored terrains. He gains this as a favored terrain, as the ranger class feature of the same name. At 8th level and every 6 levels thereafter, he selects another favored terrain. In addition, at each such interval, the cavalier can permanently increase the bonus in one of his favored terrains (including the one just chosen) by an additional +2. Rally (Ex) At 8th level, an order of the clear sky cavalier inspires diverse groups of allies against their common enemies. As a swift action, the cavalier can grant a morale bonus on weapon damage rolls to all allies within 30 feet. The bonus is equal to the number of distinct races in the ally group, including the cavalier’s race, up to a maximum bonus equal to the cavalier’s Charisma modifier (minimum +1). This bonus lasts for 1 round. The cavalier can use this ability once per day, plus one additional time per day at 12th level and every 4 levels thereafter. Mi’Tan’s Edict (Ex) At 15th level, the cavalier defends the barony against all who seek to harm it or its possessions. This includes those who seek to thwart missions undertaken on behalf of the barony. (the enemy must have an intelligence score greater than 2 and must intend to harm the barony or thwart the mission) As a swift action, the cavalier can declare such an opponent an enemy of Clear Skies Cove. This grants the cavalier and his allies a +4 bonus on attack rolls, damage rolls, and ability and skill checks against the opponent, as well as on saving throws to resist effects originating from that opponent. The cavalier can end this ability as a swift action. He can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to half his cavalier level. Category:World Category:Custom Category:Cavaliers Category:Class